


Here

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders' Era, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James comforts Remus, and Remus returns the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.
> 
> A/N: This isn’t properly British. Their ages are undefined; underage warning applies if picturing them below 7th year.

“Moony?”

Remus flinches unexpectedly and glances over his shoulder, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes in the process. But by now his sleeves are so wet with tears and snot that it doesn’t really do anything.

“Merlin,” James mumbles, climbing down the last few steps to sit next to his friend. They’re on the twisted stairs of the Astronomy tower, and the wide windows overhead only cast the palest of glows. Remus didn’t think anyone else would find him this late, but then, he forgot how great his friends are. (And that they have a map to find him with.) “What happened to you?”

Remus shakes his head and sniffs, face still a little too scrunched up to talk properly. Even if he could, he’s not sure he could make it make sense. James Potter is a wonderful friend, but he’s also one of the most popular boys in Hogwarts—how is he going to understand the troubles that little bookworms like Remus face, even with such valiant company? But then, he’s not usually like this. He’s friends with popular people, and he’s not one to bother over social rankings. It’s just that... this time...

Unable to form the right words, Remus just rolls up his sleeves. The brunt of the damage is on his stomach, but this should be enough. James gasps at the sight; little red marks scatter all the way up Remus’ arms. Every bruise is still stinging, still glowing too red against his fair skin. It’s an odd feeling on Remus; bruises usually heal like lightning for him. And the ones that don’t, he can just take to the Infirmary.

He can’t let the nurse see these; he can’t let anyone. Well, other than James. But he trusts James. Remus looks up at his friend with wide, pleading eyes, and instantly feels a twinge of relief at the swell of sympathy painted all over James’ face; it’s nice to feel understood. ...Which, before coming to Hogwarts and meeting his friends, is a feeling Remus never had before.

“What happened?” James asks gently, placing a comforting hand on Remus’ leg. Remus can tell from James’ face that he already knows, but Remus stumbles with it anyway.

“I... I was going past the Quidditch pitch to get some hazeleon flowers for our T-Transfiguration homework...” Remus sniffs loudly and wills the rest of his tears to go away. He’s too old for this, and he feels a bit silly, crying in front of someone as brave as James. “A-and then friggin’ Yaxley and Burke came out of nowhere and they... they...” He takes another great breath and tries again. “Well, they called me some things, and I didn’t want to fight them, so I kept walking... but then they grabbed me and started hitting me, and Yaxley was wearing all these silver rings... and... and James, it... it _really_ hurt.” Before he can stop himself he lunges sideways into his friend’s arms, eternally grateful when he feels the hug instantly returned. James holds him tight and fiercely, and Remus feels the promise of security radiating off him. He knows that if James had only been there, none of this would’ve happened. (Although the gay slurs might’ve still been thrown.)

“I’ll beat the shit out of them tomorrow,” James says soothingly over his shoulder, which makes Remus laugh into his friends’ neck.

He pulls back reluctantly and tries to wipe his eyes dry again, muttering, “N-no, don’t do that...”

“I’m serious,” James insists. “Well, no, I’m James, but I can do just as much damage and I’m sure he’ll be happy to help.”

Remus chuckles again; somehow that joke never gets old. He wants to say something peaceful or wise like, ‘an eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind,’ but doesn’t really want to ruin the mood. He didn’t actually need revenge—just a shoulder to cry on. Besides, he doesn’t want any question about why the silver made it so much worse. James keeps one arm wrapped around his shoulders, and Remus shifts closer so James won’t have to reach too far, so their legs press together and James’ hand falls to his waist. Remus leans his head on James’ strong shoulder and waits out the last of his sobs, until he’s still. James sits patiently and rubs his back.

After a moment Remus, fills the silence back up with, “’M sorry,” feeling inordinately silly.

“Don’t worry about it,” James tells him. “I like being there for you. Makes me feel like a big man.” Remus turns to match James’ wide grin, and James adds, “’Sides, you’re kind of cute like this,” and he leans over to peck Remus on the forehead.

Remus laughs and wipes the kiss off. But he doesn’t mind; it’s still less obnoxious than when Sirius licks him in either dog or human form. He’s not sure when exactly he became the target of most of the pecks and licks, but somewhere along the lines his friends noticed him to be the somewhat quieter, gentler one, and therefore less likely to slobber back. ...And neither of them ever want to touch Peter like that, for whatever reason, so Remus ends up with the brunt of it.

“Well, whatever the reason,” Remus mumbles, beaming at his friend, “Thank you.”

“Any time.” James turns his body so he can place his other hand on Remus’ leg again. Remus glances down at that hand, biting his lip. It’s sort of like still being hugged, in a way, with one hand on his outer thigh and one around his waist; like he’s being enveloped by James. It’s comforting and warm, and he feels safer than ever.

Still looking down, Remus adds, “If you ever need me, James, I want to be there for you, too. I mean it. For anything.” And he sniffs again, before his eyes trail across his lap to James’, then freeze.

He isn’t sure how exactly he missed it before, but James’ uniform trousers are sort of... tenting. Blushing furiously, Remus glances up at James’ face. James flicks his dark bangs out of his eyes and looks a little flushed himself. Without moving either of his hands, he mumbles, “Er, sorry. Natural reaction, I guess.”

“Natural reaction?” Remus repeats shallowly, not sure how to take that. As a compliment, he supposes. James is one of the most sought-after bachelors in Hogwarts, after all, so if he’s naturally reacting to Remus that’s certainly a self esteem boost. Albeit unexpected.

Remus has never told anyone, but he’s always known he was gay. It isn’t that he’s hiding it; there just hasn’t been a right time to bring it up yet. And he imagines his friends might already know, or at least suspect, though they’ve never said anything either. But James... he always thought James was straight, and one of the straightest men he knows, at that.

After a moment, James coughs and mumbles, “Er, to the situation, I mean... you know... protecting a damsel in distress and whatnot. Uh, not damsel, but... well... you know...”

“Oh.” Remus flushes a little darker, feeling stupid for thinking otherwise. “I thought—” he cuts himself off abruptly: probably best not to finish that one aloud.

But James scrambles to say, “No, no! Not that you’re not attractive! You’re very cute.” Remus can feel his friend’s hand tense against his thigh, and he bites his lip again. Blushing hotly, James mutters, “Shit.”

To try and remedy things, Remus compliments, “Thank you, you’re very handsome.” Even though he’s sure James knows it.

James grins very broadly. “Thanks, Remy.”

And as Remus is busy smiling back, a very, very unexpected thing happens. James leans forward, and before Remus can do anything else, he’s being kissed. It’s soft and light, just like the peck to his forehead was, but this time to his lips. His eyes fall closed until that warmth retreats. Then he glances up timidly and mumbles, “James?”

James doesn’t say anything. He’s breathing a little heavier than usual, and his arm tightens around Remus’ waist, pulling his smaller body in. Remus squeaks and shoots his arms out to James’ legs to steady himself, then turns completely red when he realizes one of his hands has fallen over the bulge in James’ pants. But he doesn’t move it. He can feel James’ dick through the dark material, completely hard. Before he can stop himself, he’s releasing a tiny whimper at the feeling, hands twitching slightly without thinking. James moans loudly, and Remus feels his own nether regions warm and jerk at the sound. He looks up at James questioningly, but James just stares back. He doesn’t seem to know what to do any more than Remus. This just sort of... happened.

Chewing on his bottom lip and keeping his eyes on James’ face, Remus gives another experimental squeeze. James’ eyelids lower, nose scrunching and teeth gritting. Somehow, Remus has made it this far without touching another boy—like this, anyway; he’s had kisses—maybe because of his condition; how could he be with someone knowing he’d have to disappear every month and probably couldn’t tell them the truth? But James _knows_. And James doesn’t seem to mind at all. He grunts and mutters encouragingly, “Remus.” And Remus sucks in a sharp breath.

He’s heard James say his name many, many times. But it’s never quite been like that, and something about the way it comes out goes straight to his groin. He shifts his hand a little so his palm is in the middle of the protruding fabric, and he presses down, as hard as he dares. James _moans_. When Remus moves his other hand, trying to encircle James through his trousers, James leans forward again, and this time Remus tilts his head to the side. They kiss firmer, pressing into each other more, and the musky scent of James assaults Remus’ sensitive nostrils. He parts his lips against James’ in a guttural moan, and James snakes his tongue inside. Remus “—Mmff”s, but takes it.

Remus is so busy being so thoroughly kissed senseless that he hardly registers the low clicking sound in the background. James obviously has a lot of experience making out and takes Remus’ breath away easily. When they have to part, Remus goes with a keening noise, wanting more. Then he notices in the corner of his blurring vision something different. He glances down and flushes heavily, breath coming shallower and shallower.

James has unbuckled his trousers and taken out his thick cock. Remus’ mouth falls wider open at the sight. He can’t help but _stare_. It’s bigger than he expected, somehow; bigger than Remus’, and it’s dark red with attention. It juts proudly up towards James’ stomach, and the veiled head sports a single, white bead of liquid. James has got his hand next to it and runs one finger slowly up and down the length.

Remus puts his own hand over his mouth, because he’s probably going to make an embarrassing noise otherwise. He’s impossibly hard now from the sight alone. This is his friend, for goodness sake’s—his straight friend. But... but James started it, so Remus can’t really bring himself to feel guilty...

Making up his mind with a nervous lick of his lips, Remus moves his hand towards James’ proud cock. He stops once, hesitating, before moving the rest of the way and wrapping his trembling hand around the base. James groans loudly and thrusts his hips up. Remus squeaks but holds firm. James’ rod slides up in his hand, and it feels strange how _not strange_ it feels. It’s sort of like fisting himself, just a little different. Remus pumps experimentally, and James makes another feral noise of appreciation. It takes a while for Remus to be able to pry his eyes away from the warm cock in his hand, but when he does, he glances at James’ face, eyes closed, and jaw clenched shut. Remus glances back down.

Then he gets an odd idea, a bizarre impulse. He blushes at the thought of it and doesn’t mean to do it. But somehow, it just happens.

He leans down and sticks out his tongue, lapping the small trail of precum off the tip of James’ dick.

James gasps instantly, and when Remus glances up, James is looking at him with wide eyes: pupils dilated with lust. His cheeks are flushed and he’s breathing as heavily as Remus. Encouraged, Remus lowers his head back down and wraps his lips around James’ tip. It tastes sort of bland and salty, but it isn’t unpleasant. He can get used to it. He swipes his tongue over the hole at the top, pressing into it and catching more precum. He starts pumping his hand up and down the base, and he can tell that James, with great difficulty, is forcing himself to keep his hips still. Remus appreciates it. He’s never given a hand job or a blow job before, and he doesn’t want to choke. He wants to do this right. He moves his other hand to palm himself through his trousers as he goes—he’s too hard not to.

After a few pumps, when Remus has gotten used to the feeling of James’ cock in his mouth, he presses down a little further, jaw opening wider. He flattens his tongue along the underside and sees how far he can slide down, mouth soon stretched as wide as it can go. Eventually he gets so far that he has to move his hand entirely, and instead slips it lower to play with James’ stones, still tucked into his trousers. Remus cups and squeezes them gently, while he practically gags himself on his friend’s hard cock. After pausing to adjust a few times, (during which James is blessedly still, although his thighs do tremble with the effort) Remus manages to get all the way to the base, nose brushing in James’ dark pubic hair. He can feel the head bumping at the back of his throat, smearing more cum and filling him so completely. After another small period of adjustment, Remus gives a hard suck, hollowing out his cheeks. James groans instantly and suddenly jerks his hips into Remus’ face. Remus splutters around the cock in his mouth, and James mumbles, “Shit, sorry... Merlin, Remus...” He sounds completely out of breath.

This is turning Remus on more than he ever expected. He massages his own dick as he goes, sucking happily at James’ cock and finding a rhythm. After a moment, he pulls a little ways off, without letting the head leave his mouth, and then slides back down. He repeats that again and again, trailing his tongue along the thick veins and using it to full effect. He sucks as he goes, happily swallowing all the precum he can. All the troubles of his day are forgotten as Remus fucks himself on James’ cock. He puts all of his energy into doing it, all of his passion, until his head is so thick and clouded with arousal that it wants to burst.

Then James grabs him by the hair and holds his head down, firm, and starts rutting upwards. He humps Remus’ face with brutal force, hips moving wildly. Remus keeps his lips as wide as possible, trying not to gag, as James furiously and thoroughly fucks his mouth. Remus tries to keep sucking obediently and using his tongue—he wants to be useful for James; he wants to be good—but it’s all he can do to keep from choking.

James explodes a moment later, screaming his release, and shooting his seed straight down Remus’ throat and all over his mouth. It gobs up on Remus’ tongue, thick and salty. He swallows as much as he can, thirsty for it. Suddenly he wants it all over him, plugging up his mouth and covering his face, and it’s that thought that brings his own release. His own balls tighten and he comes in his trousers, shamefully still touching himself through them. He shudders and pulls himself off of James’ now limp dick with a wet ‘pop.’

When Remus straightens back up, he’s bright red in embarrassment, not sure what to say. He doesn’t know why he did that. His jaw is sort of sore, lips very swollen and moist. He’s shifting nervously when he opens his mouth, feeling entirely too satiated and confused to deal with this.

James says, “You’re amazing, Moony,” first, and leans in to give him a hard kiss.

Remus mumbles shyly, “You too, Prongs,” and gives his friend a giant, warm hug.


End file.
